En teoría
by BlazeVein
Summary: Cosas cotidianas en el comando de Atlantis. *oneshot* Reto: pelea.


Título: En teoría...

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis.

Reto: Pelea.

Personajes: Equipo Atlantis + Sam. Algunas sorpresitas.

Extensión: 937 pgs.

Censura: PG-13.

Advertencias: Spoilers generales a gran parte de la serie.

Resumen:

* * * *

* * *

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis (c)Creado por Brad Wright, Robert C. Cooper y otros. Nada me pertenece (snif), escrito con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Atlantis - Galaxia Pegaso.

* * * *

—Auch. Eso debió doler —el trigueño hizo una mueca simpatética doblándose un poco.

—Mmm —respondí.

La rubia allá abajo debió pensar lo mismo porque con un grito salvaje se abalanzó sobre la morena, sólo para ser repelida con una feroz ataque que la hizo rodar por tierra y dos fuertes golpes bien colocados con los bastones. Tenía resistencia, u obstinación, debía reconocerle al verla recobrarse de la caída aunque parecía imposible, con el cabello escapando en todas direcciones de su cola de caballo y los dientes brillando entre los labios.

...O estaba muy cabreada. Sí, eso también.

—Uh, ¿no debería hacer algo? —sus ojos azules se despegan una milésima de segundo de la pantalla para mirarme.

Lo miré con incredulidad por un segundo, mi cadera afirmada cómodamente contra un escritorio mientras veíamos la pelea por los monitores de seguridad.

Bueno, no era como si los otros que estaban allá junto a ellas estuvieran haciendo mucho tampoco. Descontando, claro está, a Ronon quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo, apostaría desde el principio de la pelea.

Todd contestó por mi con un resoplido demasiado humano, recordándome su presencia—. Hasta *yo* sé cuando no es conveniente meterse en luchas entre hembras.

El trigueño lo miró, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Chico listo, aprobé.

Y hablando de apuestas, aventuraría un mes de sueldo a que eso precisamente era lo que estaban haciendo Sheppard y McKay en su charla animada en la sala de combates, mientras observaban sin tampoco hacer demasiado por evitar que las dos mujeres se hicieran pulpa frente a ellos. Hmmm, lástima, el sonido no era el que deberia ser, tendría que hacer algo por ello en la mañana.

El labio partido de la atosiana teñía su camiseta de sangre y cojeaba para entonces, mientras la doctora evitaba usar la mano izquierda mientras instintivamente restañaba con su manga desgarrada la sangre que corría intermitentemente por un corte en su ceja, pero sorprendentemente aun seguía en pie.

—¿Este es un ritual común? No sabía que nuestras razas tuvieran tanto en común —dice Todd, con cierto dejo de admiración en su voz y también esa dulce ironía.

Que buen momento para no tener a Danny presente balbuciendo alguna negativa.

—Sí, así es —le confirmo. Ven, ni yo puedo mentir. En la Tierra estarian *tan* decepcionados.

—¿Y usted?

—Mi rango es mayor al de ellas, ¿no? —El alien peliblanco asiente mirándome con respeto. O'Neill estaría tan orgulloso. Debo hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír como tonta—. ¿Eso es todo? Nos vemos a las mil-trescientas horas entonces —lo despido, espero, como una reina.

Todd se inclina levemente, en una forma perturbadoramente semejante a T'ealc y se retira.

—¡Wow!

La exclamación me hace volver rápidamente mi atencion a los monitores. Mierda, si me he perdido de algo bueno... eh, total, siempre estarian las grabaciones, me recuerdo para consolarme. El mayor se ubica a mi lado, inclinándose hacia adelante golpeando suavemente mi cadera con el movimiento. Para recobrar el equilibrio un poco me apoyo en su muslo y casi podría jurar que ha jadeado. Me siento mejor junto a él en el borde del escritorio.

Keller ha caído por fin, y McKay corre hacia ella, sólo para recibir un golpe destinado a la doctora. Cae despaturrado hacia atrás sosteniendo su estómago y me descubro sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Miro a Evan brevemente y él tambien esta sonriéndome abiertamente.

Sheppard salta sobre la espalda de Teyla y ...

—¡Wow!

Con un chillido de indignación que debe haber reventado unos cuanto circuitos auditivos de la ciudad de los antiguos, Keller le lanza una patada en el mentón a la atosiana tan bien dado que hasta yo puedo escuchar el 'crack' de su mandíbula y finalmente es ella la que cae, aturdida. Veo que McKay se queja profusamente, mientras Keller va hacia Ronon que empieza a reaccionar, y presumo que a donde habla Sheppard es a la enfermería pidiendo refuerzos y me pregunto que historia se inventará, y luego va hacia McKay meneando la cabeza.

Mi mirada luego va al trigueño que cree que no me he dado cuenta que hace rato que se ha quitado la chaqueta para sostenerla enfrente y ocultar cierto bulto en su entrepierna. 'Hombres', revoleo mentalmente los ojos.

—Eso fue... —dice Ev... el mayor Lorne, mirándome ¿los senos? No es como si mis pezones estén erectos ni nada, en serio. Es el aire acondicionado—. Genial... —dice, me mira la boca y se lame los labios.

Diablos.

Carraspeo, ven este aire es malo, debo añadir eso a mi lista de 'por revisar'.—Sí, ellas...

Me interrumpe—. No, *tu* estuviste genial, manejando así a ese wraith. No es como si la pelea no fuera estupenda, claro —vuelve a sonreír. ¿Esos son hoyuelos? Oh, dios, apenas logro contener mi propio gemido con otro carraspeo.

—Claro —asiento, ¿Cuánto dices que es tu CI, Sam? Pegasus o Atlantis no son buenos para eso—. No es como si fuéramos a admitir que la vimos, ¿no? No oficialmente —consigo decir con algo de coherencia mientras su mano como a la descuidada va a colocarse detrás de mi sosteniéndome por la cintura.

—No, claro que no. Además estoy más que seguro que tu puedes con ambas —dice, mientras su mano sube por mi espalda suavemente y se inclina hacia mi. Y mi mano va por cuenta propia a descubrir lo que se oculta debajo de la chaqueta.

Bueno, Pegasus no es está tan mal, después de todo. Aunque eso aun estaba en teoría...


End file.
